


Tiny Furry Surprise

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter References, Station Meeting, cappuccino, cute time, date, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: Nicole has to cancel her date with Waverly because of a last minute call from work but Waverly thinks otherwise.Cute little surprise and a lot of fluff.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Tiny Furry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a little one-shot about the hottie and sweet couple: WayHaught.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Earpily your,  
> T. HW.

A few minutes left and Nicole would be free from work. She was getting mentally ready for her date with Waverly. She had found the courage a couple of nights ago, to ask out the younger Earp. Now that Waverly was free from Champ and opened to new adventures, Nicole had finally the chance to be happy. She was about to leave when the station phone rang.

“No, no, no! Not tonight.” Nicole prayed, unconvinced by her own words. “Sheriff Station, Deputy Haught.”

“Who is it?”

“There is a fight down Howard’s farm. Need someone there! Now!”

And the line was dead. Nicole grunted before putting her Stetson on. As soon as she was in her squad car, she sent a text to Waverly to sadly cancel their date. She was heartbroken to have to call it off, but work doesn’t really stop.

**Waverly:** Just be careful, I’ll keep the rain check card, safely.

**Nicole:** I’ll do my best. Sorry, again.

She put her phone back in her pocket and drove toward Howard’s farm. When she arrived, Howard and his neighbour were fighting over the property limits. It wasn’t the first time between the two of them, but this time, they seemed as drunk as Irish sailors. Nicole started to regret to haven’t called for back up. She went out of the car and started to call the guys out without success.

“Oh, come on, I don’t have the entire night,” Nicole grunted taking her gun out. “Guys!”

She was about to shot in the air when Howard knocked the other guy out. She came closer and tried to stop him. The old man wasn’t drunk enough to go against law enforcement. Nicole just had the time to handcuff him that the neighbour was waking up.

“You move from your ass, and I shoot, am I clear?”

“Very much so, deputy.”

“Giles, you take your drunk ass out of Howard’s property before I got very pissed because you both ruined my evening.”

Giles saw the anger in the deputy's eyes and decided to leave before the redhead change her mind and arrest him. When Nicole was sure that Giles wouldn’t come back, she turned around to face Howard.

“Will you one day learn to not bring back the property limit discussion with Giles? It’s the fourth time this month, I’m tired of this. Next time, I swear I put you both in jail for good. Understood?”

“Yes, deputy, understood loud and clear. May I ask you?”

“What?”

“The cuffs, please,” Howard asked politely.

“Oh, yes.”

Nicole took the handcuff off Howard’s wrists and put them back in her holster. She checked on Howard, made sure that he returned safely to his house before returning to her squad car.

On the other side of town, Waverly felt sorry for Nicole, who had to work over her shift. She wasn’t remarkably close to the deputy, at least as much as she wished for, but she knew one thing about the deputy. Every time she was working extra hours, she was forgotten to eat or drink. After Nicole’s text, she decided to occupy herself and cook something for her favourite cop.

She was determined to see the deputy, tonight, even if it meant for a few minutes between two duty calls. She checked that she got everything before jumping in the jeep direction the Purgatory Sheriff Station. She was happy to see Nicole’s squad car parked in front of the building. She parked just next to it.

The station was quiet at this time of the day. Most of the deputy and workers were back at their houses, enjoying a night with their family. When Waverly arrived in front of Nicole’s desk, the young deputy was working on her report for Howard’s case with one hand and petting her Stetson with the other.

“Everything ok, here, deputy?” Waverly asked.

“Shhh! I just succeeded to calm him down.” Nicole answered, showing the small ball of fur sleeping in her Stetson.

“I’ve been ditched for this tiny creature?”

“I… No… I mean… I found her in the barn, all shaking and crying alone. She was wet and terrorised. I couldn’t leave her. I even put her in my report. I mean, I had to, I found her after I broke a fight between Howard and Giles again. I wouldn’t dare to ditch you for a baby cat, you…”

“I’m joking, officer Haught. Sometimes works can’t wait. I just stop to drop some food for you. Sorry, mate but I have nothing for you.” Waverly added, petting the small sleeping cat. “So I have to blame Howard and Giles for the cancellation?”

“Yeah, they fought about…”

“The property limits, isn’t it?”

“How do you know?”

“Giles and Howard had been friends forever; they just can’t keep their pride in their pants when they have too much drink. They are fighting like an old couple all the time. I hope they haven’t been too rude with you?”

“Oh, no. I’m used to them now, it’s the fourth times this month. So, what did you bring?”

“Tacos and vegan ice cream. And Cappuccino.”

“I think I need a break. Let’s go.” Nicole added, getting up from her chair.

She led Waverly to the break room. Nicole was about to sit down at the table when the young Earp just dropped on the floor, putting the coffee thermos next to her. She looked at Nicole with a questioning look.

“Are you coming and sit down or you’re going to stare at me while I’m eating tacos?”

“I… You know what you’re right. Chairs and tables are overrated.” Nicole said, putting her Stetson and the cat on the table, before sitting next to Waverly. “How was your day?”

“Wynonna was grumpy because Doc forgot to bring back, I don’t know what. Jeremy was pouting because Robin had to cancel their lunch to go and save some kids in the forest with Sheriff Nedley and I’ve waited all day to finally enjoy a little time with my favourite cop in town.”

“Oh, shoot, Nedley is out off the station until tomorrow, should I call him?”

“I was talking about you, dummy!” Waverly said, laughing pushing Nicole’s shoulder. “Thank you for taking some time for me.”

“I’ll always have time for you, Waverly.”

They were so close that Waverly could feel Nicole’s breath on her neck. She couldn’t wait any longer. She had been honest and patient, but there was a difference between keeping slow and waiting for a sign with your eyes closed. The young Earp took a chance and made a move. Their lips were flirting with each other, ready to take the leap when small purrings and meowings were heard from Nicole’s laps.

“Really, Hermione? I should have called you, Wynonna!”

“A very Wynonna Interruptus move!” Waverly said, disappointed. “But right, now… I only have one redhead in my head and heart.”

“Oh, really? Who is that?”

“You might know her. Courageous, kind, redhead and really really Haught. And honestly, it had been months that I want and try to kiss her without success.”

“I can help you with that, maybe?”

“Maybe…”

Nicole came closer and finally offered the kiss that Waverly had dreamt off for months. It was like the fireworks of the 4th of July, the snow falling on Christmas’ Eve, the morning sun after weeks of rains, the first flower after Winter. Waverly was smiling like a kid on Christmas. She snuggled against Nicole, refusing to let her favourite cop go away from her. Hermione, who was softly sleeping on Nicole’s lap, woke up and looked at the two women with jealousy.

“I think someone is jealous over here.”

“You really should have called her, Wynonna. By the way, Hermione?” Waverly asked out of curiosity.

“Hermione Granger. Look at her. Cute, wild, courageous, and so tiny. Oh, wait… I should have called her Waverly.”

“Very funny. You are lucky that I like you.”

The two women enjoyed their little moment of privacy, petting Hermione and kissing like a teenager, loving each other like soulmates until work called Nicole back on duty. She kissed Waverly softly before getting up with Hermione in her arms. The younger Earp smiled and took the little ball of fur in her hands.

“I can’t stop you from running into danger, but there is no way I let you bring her with you. You can come and pick her up later. Tomorrow? We could have breakfast… the three of us.”

“First you stole my heart and now Calamity Jane future baby?”

“I’m not stealing anything. People tend to give it to me willingly. See you tomorrow…” She added before stealing a kiss from Nicole. “Be safe, officer Haught!”

Nicole looked at Waverly, leaving before snapping back to work. Tonight, wasn’t much, but it was clearly the sign of a happy future with a soft and kind beginning. She couldn’t wait to see the sunrise so she could see her girl again.

**Love is a long road, sometimes, it can be very tough, it’s the reason why tiny ball furs are always welcomed in our lives to soften our pains and hearts.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudos and comment. They are my only payment lately.
> 
> Earpily yours,  
> T. HW.


End file.
